1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a particle sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light-scattering particle sensor is known which senses airborne particles (aerosol), using light scattered by the particles.
The light-scattering particle sensor of this kind includes a light-projecting element and a light-receiving element, draws a gas to be measured, and detects presence or absence of particles in the gas using scattered light produced by the particles when the gas is irradiated by light from the light-projecting element (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-248629). Such a light-scattering particle sensor detects particles, such as airborne dust, pollen, smoke, PM 2.5 (particulates), for example.